


Crown of Fire

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Backstory, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Pre-Campaign, spoiler time!, the leaden key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: “You have been praying for justice, haven’t you? We are the true followers of Woedica, and we are here to help you claim it.”
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Crown of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Revealed Spoilers in the game mean I finally get to post Nona's backstory!

**_State your name and purpose._ **

_My name belongs to the gods and my hand to their service._

* * *

Even as a child, Nona spends many days in the temple. At first she is taken there by her mother, along with her baby sister Decima, as they go to visit her father while he works. But even as time passes, after her mother stops taking her ( _after her mother is gone),_ Nona still finds herself returning of her own accord.

She simply loves the temple. There is a sense of belonging, of certainty, of _rightness,_ and though at her young age she doesn’t quite yet have the words to express it, she feels it all the same.

Her father encourages her interest, of course.

“Would you like to become a priestess one day, Nona?” he asks with a smile. “You could lead the temple and help the erl in court, like I do. It’s a lot of work, of course, and you’ll have to study hard. But the priesthood runs in our family. It could be your calling just as it was mine.”

And Nona looks up with wide eyes at the crowned statue of Woedica, so resplendent and wise. Once again she feels that belonging, that certainty, that _rightness,_ and she eagerly nods in assent.

* * *

**_What company do you seek?_ **

_I seek the company of shadows, that our labors may remain secret._

* * *

Nona knows what the papers say. She knows what they _mean._ But still she checks her work, over and over again, until she can no longer deny the truth.

Her father doesn’t believe her at first. “The erl would not be involved in such things,” he insists, but Nona shows him her research, all carefully documented and organized. It’s all there, undeniable proof of her suspicions and accusations.

Corruption. Treason. Even animancy experiments, the kind that have been outlawed in Aedyr for decades. Nona doesn’t know exactly how long it’s been going on, but it’s clear that the erl is using any means he has to collect power. More than that, it’s clear he has no intention of stopping, no matter how many of the gods' laws he breaks along the way.

It is the type thing the Church of Woedica simply cannot stand.

“Let me take care of this,” her father says. When Nona tries to protest, he stands firm. “You do not have the authority to convince the court of such things. I do. My voice will not be ignored. I will see that the right thing is done.”

And Nona, fool that she is, believes him.

* * *

**_Tell me of your labors._ **

_To see that the craft of kith and wilder does not disturb what bones the gods have buried._

* * *

Nona knows everything has gone wrong when the guards come for her.

She does her best to keep calm, even as she hears the temple-goers whisper loudly and sees Decima’s terrified face in the crowd. She tells herself that this is a simple mistake, and that her father will ensure everything is sorted out.

But her father only watches, stone-faced, as the erl reads out the charges of treason. And when the charges have been read, it is her father who declares her guilty.

“He is protecting you,” Decima tells her later, in the short time they have together before Nona must leave the city for good. “Had he done nothing, you would be facing execution rather than exile.”

She says this as if it’s a good thing, and Nona has never been angrier in her life.

* * *

**_How do we know your purpose?_ **

_You shall know it by the confession of my tongue, the deeds of my hand, and the oath on my soul._

* * *

When the cloaked figures appear, Nona wonders for a moment if someone has finally been sent to kill her.

But the leader of the group, a woman with a stoic voice and sharp eyes, only smiles at her. “We’ve heard tale of a city,” she explains, “where a man rules through corruption and taints the land with animancy. We have heard of a Woedican priest who ignores his duties. And we have heard of you.”

Nona can only stare, speechless, and the woman’s smile widens. “You have been praying for justice, haven’t you? We are the true followers of Woedica, and we are here to help you claim it.”

* * *

**_And how is your oath guarded?_ **

* * *

“What are you going to do now?”

Nona is startled by the question, and by the reappearance of the hooded woman that she’d assumed would be gone by now. Perhaps she shouldn’t be surprised- they are standing in Woedica’s temple, after all. Where else would Her servants be?

“I don’t know,” Nona answers honestly, and tries not to show just how much that answer scares her.

“Are you not planning on returning to your place here?”

“Here?” Nona laughs, but there is no humor in her tone. “There’s nothing for me here. Everybody in this city either still believes the lies or hates me for revealing the truth.”

The words leave a bitter taste in Nona’s mouth, but they can’t be denied. Nobody wants her here. Even her sister- ( _and she thought Des, of all people, would understand, would always be on her side)-_ even her sister is furious at her for destroying the façade of respectability her father had built.

But Nona destroyed it anyway. Or at least, she helped. And now, because of her and these strange agents, the erl is dead and his followers are locked away. Nona does not know if she can say she is happy to see her father among them, but there is a catharsis in knowing that the scales have finally been evened.

Lost in thought, Nona nearly forgets the other woman’s presence until, after a long moment, she says, “Come with us.”

Nona looks at her, surprised and slightly alarmed. “With you? Where?”

“Wherever we are needed,” the woman answers simply. Her eyes continue to study Nona as she speaks, although she never loses her steady tone. “The Queen always has a place for those who serve her well, and you have proven your faith.”

Nona opens her mouth to answer, but before she can speak the woman holds up a hand in warning. “Be aware- this is not a responsibility to take lightly. This life is difficult, and dangerous. There are many places that do not accept the worship of our Queen, let alone our work for her. If you are to do this, you must be certain.”

Nona takes a moment, and thinks about what she will be leaving behind, and what has already been lost, and whether it will be worth it to keep walking down this path. She does not need long to find the answer. “I am certain.”

* * *

_It is sealed by the Leaden Key._


End file.
